Christmas Time
by Blazepelt
Summary: Zick tries to find a good Christmas present for Elena. ZickxElena Written for Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy**

This isn't meant to offend anyone, but my family celebrates Christmas. If you don't, don't read this fanfic if you think it will be offensive.

I don't get why some people get so excited about Christmas... And what's with the mistletoe? The guys at my school the last day before winter break were walking around holding pieces of it over their heads! I wanted to kill everyone I saw with it, damn hormonal teens.

* * *

Two figures figured shuffled down the streets of Big Burg. One was relaxed and grinning, not letting the cold of winter ruin his mood. The other, however, was obviously distressed, and unlike his friend, the weather only served to worsen his day.

"How can you be so giddy when Christmas is only a day away?" Zick's question was answered with a light chuckle.

"I'm not giddy, and I already have all the presents wrapped and everything. Only thing for my family to do is wait 'till Christmas morning." Teddy elbowed his friend before continuing in a jokingly mocking manner.. "How can you be so gloomy?"

Zick groaned. "I have no idea what to get Elena. She has all the Ghosto issues, and ever since she gained the gift of Sight, monsters are all she seems interested in, but we agreed to take a break from talking about them for the holidays."

"And you really don't know more about her than that?" Teddy laughed and was rewarded with a glare.

"At least I don't follow her around like a lost puppy."

"I don't follow Lay like a puppy, we just hang out a lot!" Zick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

The two walked in silence for the next few moments, scanning the windows of shops they passed. Zick stopped several times, always shaking his head after a brief pause, deciding it wasn't good enough for Elena. Teddy's patience was quick to run thin.

"C'mon, just get her something! Anything you give her she'll like, so just pick something!" Teddy, struggling to keep himself from knocking Zick's head off, sighed tiredly.

"But I want to get her something she'd actually like!"

Teddy groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. "Whatever. You're impossible, I'm going home."

Zick gave no sign of having heard his friend as he examined yet another item in some store window. Another object that was deemed not a worthy gift to his friend.

Only once did the boy think he finally found something when he realized he only had the lint in his pockets, and he was pretty sure any shop owner wouldn't accept that as payment. So his search was brought to a halt, and he dejectedly began the painfully long trek home.

* * *

Zick didn't get a chance to try again before the shops closed and Christmas Eve, his family made him stay home and spend time with his father's parent, who had decided they were staying until the new year, much to Zob's annoyance. When Christmas Day rolled around, Zick was tempted to fake being sick.

Everyone met over at Teddy's house to exchange gifts. Zick sat in the corner, praying to who or whatever may be listening that Elena wouldn't come over and talk to him. Luck wasn't on his side.

"Hey, Zick." His long time best friend - and lately the possible object of his feelings - took a seat next to him and handed him a carefully wrapped green box.

Zick looked from the object in his hands to the pleasant smile gracing Elena's features, then back again. Hesitantly, he ripped away the wrapping paper to reveal a photo album. He glanced back up at his friend, who was motioning for him to open it. He did so and found himself looking at pictures of himself and Elena. Beneath each picture was a caption, as well as random scribblings such as "The Unstoppable Duo" and "Invincible Tamer" throughout the pages.

"I... I don't know what to say," Zick murmured when he finally found his voice. "Thank you, Elena."

"It really isn't a big deal," Elena said, shrugging. "I don't have any cash, so I made you something."

"I, uh... I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything." Zick looked away, obviously ashamed of himself. He was shocked when her sweet laughter filled his ears and felt her clap him on the back.

"Don't sweat it, Christmas isn't about the presents anyway!" Zick turned his gaze back to the young girl's face. She looked beautiful, with amusement lighting her eyes and a relaxed grin spread over her features.

With a sudden burst of courage, he leaned forward and clumsily connected his lips to hers. The kiss only lasted a split second before Zick, realizing what he had just done, bolted out the door, leaving behind very confused friends and family and a blushing redhead.

* * *

Did I mention I hate Christmas? Only wrote this 'cause I get bored at 12am.


End file.
